Sparks Fly
by Jess Wazowski
Summary: Sasuke odia la sonrisa de Sakura proque cada que ella sonríe él ve... ONE-SHOT.


"Veo chispas volar cada que sonríes."

* * *

Esa sonrisa.

La odio.

Es la sonrisa más dulce que haya visto en mi vida (y yo odio lo dulce) y al mismo tiempo inocente que invita a probar esos carnosos labios rosas. La odio.

Ahí está esa molesta mata rosada de ojos verde sonriendo en el otro lado del pasillo apoyada coquetamente en su casillero y sonríendole al idiota de Gaara ¿Acaso tiene que sonreírle tan amistosamente?

Hmp, si hay algo que odio más aparte de su sonrisa es que ver que le dirija su sonrisa a alguien que no sea yo y más porque esa molestia jamás me ha dirigido una sonrisa así. ¿Qué le estará diciendo ojos de mapache para hacerla sonreír tanto?

Esperen ¿a mi que me importa? No es como que este celoso o algo así, no yo soy Sasuke Uchiha futuro heredero de una de las más grandes compañías hoteleras, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y el más popular de la escuela y yo jamás me pongo celoso, además ¿por qué estaría celoso de una chica como Haruno? Es demasiado dulce y amable, grita mucho, es desesperante, irritante, la forma en como sus ojos combinan con ese sedoso cabello rosa, su lindo trasero, piernas largas… Detente Uchiha ¿Qué rayos estás pensando? Yo no estoy celoso de ojos de mapache, a mi no me interesa que estén platicando tan animadamente ni que ella este sonrojada minetras le sonríe ni muchos que él le bese su sonrojada mejilla y… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿OJOS DE MAPACHE BESÓ LA MEJILLA DE MI DIGO DE HARUNO?!

-Haruno.-La llamo al ver que ojos de mapache se pierde de vista en el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?-contesta con fastidio. ¿Acaso olvidé mencionar que Haruno no puede verme ni en pintura?

-¿Qué hablabas con No Sabaku?

-Y eso te incumbe ¿por qué…?

-Tsk, molesta, sólo contesta.

-¿Acaso percibo celos Uchiha?

-Eso quisieras Haruno.- dije con arrogancia.

-Prefiero comerme el vómito de un perro que comió el vómito de un vagabundo con conjutivitis que eso.- y dicho eso se fue dejándome solo en medio del pasillo.

* * *

Primero deja que ojos de mapache le bese la mejilla y ahora ¡¿se abrazan?! AAARGH. Ahí están en el otro lado del patio escolar y Haruno lo está abrazando tan amorosamente por atrás mientras él está sentado y ella recarga su mentón en su hombro.

**Tú dijiste que no te importaba Sakura.**

Por supuesto que no me importa.

**Hmp.**

No robes mis monosílabos.

**Soy tú idiota, también son míos. Admitelo estás C-E-L-O-S-O. **

Calláte, yo no estoy celoso.

**Claro, síguelo repitiéndolo hasta que te lo creas.**

Hmp, mejor vete y no vuelvas hasta que estés bien de la cabeza.

Si las miradas matasen ojos de mapache ya estaría 5 metros bajo tierra.

* * *

Primero él besa su mejillas, después ella lo abraza y ahora él carga su mochila. No hay duda, son novios.

**Si tan sólo admitieras que te gusta Sakura le podrías haber pedido que fuese tu novia y esto no estaría pasando, no estarías celoso.**

Tsk, cierra la boca. No soporto esto, la enfrentaré para saber que está pasando.

La busqué por todos lados, ya casi no había nadie en la escuela pero sé que ella se queda hasta tarde porque ayuda en la enfermería.

**Uchiha ¿acaso la estuviste espiando? No, mejor dicho ACOSANDO.**

Se llama "reunir información", cierra la boca.

**Hmp, no sabía que ahora se le llamaba así cuando acosas a una persona. **

Tsk, molesto.

Abrí la puerta desesperadamente gracias mi inner y ahí estaba ella guardando sus cosas tranquilamente.

-¿Se te perdió algo Uchiha?- me preguntó con molestia.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y ojos de mapa… quiero decir Gaara.

-Me parece que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que lo es.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… bueno yo… tsk, molesta.

-Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian ¿cierto?

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, ella me veía con ¿decepción? No estoy imaginando cosas.

-Si ya terminaste, adiós.-y dicho esto salió del salón dejándome sólo.

Idiota. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar bien con ella? A veces maldigo ser un Uchiha y no poder expresarme bien.

**Siguela, dile que la amas.**

Hmp, por una vez dices algo coherente.

Salí del salón corriendo para alcanzarla espero no sea demasiado tarde ¡Ahí está! Mojándose en la lluvia sin importarle nada mientras espera su autobús. Tsk, molesta.

Caminé hacia ella sin importar que ganaré un resfriado después de esto, es ahora o nunca.

-Haruno.- la llamé y volteó a verme sorprendida.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Uchiha?- trató de sonar dura pero su voz se quebró.

-Yo…

-¿Sabes? No entiendo porque me odias.

¿Odiarla?

-Siempre me has mirado de esa forma… extraña ¿por qué?- dijo con confusión.

-Es verdad, te odio. -Mis palabras parecieron dolerle pues bajo la mirada con tristeza -¿Quieres saber por qué te odio? Porque odio tu sonrisa, porque cada que sonríes veo chispas volar, odio que no dirijas esas sonrisas a mi y odio aún más ver cómo le diriges esas sonrisa el ojos de mapache ese. Te odio porque me atrapaste con esos ojos verdes, me dejaste cautivado como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Me miró sorprendida y con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo… no sé que decir.- contestó bajando la mirada de nuevo.

-Tsk, molesta.- estaba enojado y me di media vuelta para irme.

-No te sonrío porque… tú me gustas y cada que me miras me ves de forma intimidante pensé que me odiabas por eso se me hacía más fácil odiarte también.- dijo a mis espaldas.

Sonreí aún estando de espaldas ¿eso quiere decir…?

-Molesta.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirás nada más?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- dije volteándome para verla.

-Yo…

-Además está claro, No Sabaku es tu novio.- la interrumpí.

-Ahora déjalo todo, te reuniste conmigo bajo la lluvia, ahora besáme en la acera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces acorté la distancia y la besé con fuerza y desesperación, ella no tardo en responderme y envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos al tiempo en que yo posaba mis manos en su pequeña cintura. Le mordí levemente el labio para poder meter mi lengua y así profundizar el beso, ella abrío su boca y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza intensa e interminable pero lamentablemente la falta de aire se hizo presente así que nos tuvimos que separar.

Pegué mi frente con al suya y la miré fijamente, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojada.

-Gaara no es mi novio- susurró al tiempo que abría sus ojos -él es sólo mi primo.

-¿Qué…?-dije totalmente sorprendido.

-Lo siento, él me ayudo a darte celos… -y por primera vez me dirigió una sonrisa- porque siempre me has gustado pero no sabía como acercarme a ti, si eso no funcionaba simplemente trataría de olvidarte pero…

-Molesta.- contesté con una sonrisa torcida y la besé de forma dulce, ella es mía, sólo mía, no dejaré que sea de alguien más.

Y ahora esas sonrisa que me hacen ver chispas volar me pertenecen.

* * *

Primer fic (proud moment) espero les haya gustado se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando Sparks Fly de Taylor Swift ¿no adoran cuando Sasuke es el enamorado? Un review es muy recibido! :)


End file.
